Killing Time
by BertaS
Summary: Sixth year, Harry and several others get transported to the Founders' time only to find that the Founders aren't quite as knowledgeable as they would like. Warnings: Time-Travel – Sixth Year – Founders – Language (Mild) – Character Death (Non-Graphic)


**Title** : Killing Time

 **Author** : BertaS

 **Date Written** : Started Feb. 2011 - Finished: Sept. 2018

 **Pairing** : None

 **Rating** : PG – Language

 **Word Count** : 19k +-

 **Summary** : Sixth year, Harry and several others get transported to the Founders' time only to find that the Founders aren't quite as knowledgeable as they would like.

 **Warnings** : Time-Travel – Sixth Year – Founders – Language (Mild) – Character Death

 **A/N** : This is a time-travel fic that my sister planted in my brain. I think she did it on purpose, knowing I would have to eventually write it out. I did something totally ooc for me on this one, I actually wrote up an outline. I also had to do some research for this one where I usually would just make sh… um, stuff up, although I did plenty of that too.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing you recognize. I may, or may not, use elements of all books and/or movies.

 **Killing Time**

 **~~ Prolog ~~**

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were gathered in the Entry and Great Hall awaiting the carriages that would take them to the Hogsmeade train station. Many students had their trunks in tow. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were headed to the Weasley's home for the Christmas Holidays.

The castle was already decorated but Harry was too busy being in pain to notice. Not that the pain of a broken nose is anything when compared to the Cruciatus curse, but it was sufficient to distract him a bit. It was, after all, the second-time Malfoy had broken it this year. He had seen Ron tackle the blond ferret directly after the prat had hit him and watched them roll away across the floor toward the doors to the Great Hall.

Harry's glasses were broken again so he pulled them off and stuffed them in his pocket for Hermione to fix later.

He was now pinching the bridge of his nose while leaning forward to keep too much of the blood from staining his clothing. His bum was resting against the edge of his trunk. Hermione and Luna were standing close. They, in fact, each had a hold of one of Harry's arms as they sought to support him. As he didn't really need support, he found this was an additional distraction. Harry briefly closed his eyes as he tried to will away the pain.

Closing his eyes helped, but it meant he couldn't see the fight nor could he see Snape barreling down on them all, not that he could see all that well without his glasses. He also didn't notice the Hogwarts crest on the floor flare with brilliant white light. He did however hear the panicked screams of those around him and feel the sudden drop as though he had missed a rather large step.

He opened his eyes just in time to land flat on his face in the middle of a large meadow. He heard a couple of swear words, at least one male, and one female voice before hearing Luna say, "Oh dear, I wonder where Hogwarts went?"

Harry started to roll to his side in an effort to regain his feet only to have Hermione scold, "Honestly Harry, would you stay still." Harry thumped back to a seated position and squinted at the girl. He then tried to back up since she had her wand trained on his face. "Hold still, I haven't actually ever cast this before." He had no choice as his back was now firmly against his trunk. " _Episkey_." Hermione said firmly.

Harry grunted then sighed with relief and said, "Thanks." He looked around as he handed Hermione his glasses. In addition to Hermione and Luna, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Gregory Goyle were sitting or standing fairly close looking at their surroundings. There were also eight trunks, two owl cages and Crookshanks basket carrier scattered around them. None of the animals were happy.

"Um, any clue where we are?" Harry asked as he stood and righted Hedwig's cage before opening the door to let her fly free.

Susan shook her head as she freed her own owl and Neville frowned as he said, "Everything looks familiar, except there are no buildings." He patted his shirt pocket to make sure Trevor was unscathed. The old toad had finally stopped trying to escape.

Harry accepted his now repaired glasses back from Hermione and put them on.

Hermione was now also looking around as she freed Crookshanks and agreed, "Yes, those are the same mountains we see from school, so we can't be very far from Hogwarts."

"The lake does look a lot like the one on Hogwarts grounds, doesn't it?" Susan said hesitantly.

Luna answered airily, "I think it is Hogwarts Loch. In fact, I don't think we have moved at all. It is rather disconcerting that the school can go off like that and leave us behind though. Don't you agree?"

Everyone stared at the blond girl for a moment before Hermione huffed, "Oh honestly, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She held her wand on her outstretched hand and said, "Point me Hogwarts." They all watched but nothing happened. Almost growling Hermione shouted, "Point me, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Still nothing happened.

Neville cleared his throat. "I just want to point out that it isn't as cold as it should be and these…" He pointed at the small yellow daffodils near his foot and shrugged. "They're spring flowers. They don't grow wild in mid-winter."

Susan nodded and flicked her wand saying, " _Tempus Kalendarium Totalus_." They all stared at the fiery red letters and numbers that appeared in front of the pretty Hufflepuff girl.

Sunday ~ 6, May 965 AD ~ 11:28:12 AM

Hermione shook her head saying haughtily, "That's impossible. According to _Hogwarts: A History_ , that's the year Hogwarts was built. It wasn't established as a school until 978, of course, but if this is where Hogwarts is supposed to be, then they should have started by now."

Harry sighed. "Hermione, please, we need to figure out what to do and how to get back to our own time." He took a deep breath and asked, "Any suggestions?" Harry suddenly noticed they were all just looking at him.

Harry let out another sigh. "Okay, first things first. We need shelter, food and drinking water. I'm open to suggestions if any of you have ideas as to where and how we get those things." He looked around at them.

Goyle pulled a small metal pail out of his pocket and said the longest sentence any of them had ever heard from him, "I asked the elves in the kitchen make me some lunch, sandwiches and stuff, ya know, for the ride home." He shrugged. "Usually share with Vince."

Harry chuckled and pulled a shrunken picnic basket and a folded, tied up napkin out of his own pocket. "I think Kreacher and Dobby are competing to see who the better elf is. I don't know what's in either one."

"Why can't we go to Diagon Alley." Hermione said as thought that solved all their problems. "We could stay at the Leakey Cauldron." She couldn't let herself believe that they were truly in the past. She was close to having hysterics as it was.

Neville frowned as he pulled his hand from his pocket and looked at the two sickles and three knuts he had there. "Uh, Hermione, how much money do you have?"

She huffed, and her shoulders slumped. "Only a few sickles." She brightened, "But Harry has a vault…"

Luna's voice floated to them from where she was examining a small bug crawling across a large rock, "You mean he, 'will have' a vault." She stood straight and looked around at the group. Whatever we have with us," she gestured at the trunks before continuing, "is all that we have. I would not dare try to access the Lovegood vault in the Year of our Lord 965. Nor would I advise Susan, Neville or…" She looked at Goyle." I'm sorry I don't know your name, to attempt to access theirs."

The large Slytherin bowed formally and said, "Gregory Goyle, at your service Miss Lovegood."

She smiled as she curtsied back as she said, "A pleasure, I'm sure."

Neville blinked at the absurdity of formal introductions in the current situation and spoke slowly, "She's right, just using our real surnames could potentially be problematic." He shrugged. "I mean, Granger is probably okay, and possibly Potter, they are both pretty common Muggle names, but…" he glanced at the other two girls and Goyle.

Susan sighed, "Yeah, don't want anyone to think we're bastards. Or, Merlin forbid, we are accusing someone of fathering one."

Greg muttered, "Don't expect nothin' in that case." When they all looked at him he added with a shrugged, "My family should just be starting, or they will be soon. Probably wouldn't have a vault yet. Least," his face screwed up in thought, "I don't think so. I know they were among some of the first students at Hogwarts."

Hermione huffed again. "Well, we could still get supplies. I'll go since I'm already of age." She stepped away from the group as she prepared herself to Apparate to London.

"Hermione, wait." Neville said with one hand raised almost as if he just stopped himself from grabbing her arm, "An unescorted girl, in this time-period, really isn't safe."

Susan piped up, "He's right. You would also be looked upon as… well…" she shrugged slightly embarrassed as she continued, "not well bred."

Hermione's eyes blazed. "Just what, do you mean by that, Susan Bones!"

Harry cleared his throat. "I believe she means, 'It wouldn't be proper or lady like,' right Susan?" Susan nodded. "Also, I don't think the Ministry as we know it exists just yet." He looked around to see if everyone could confirm this.

Luna smiled and said in what passed for a lecturing tone for her, "That's true. It came into being around 1700 and while the Leaky was established earlier, I think it was sometime in the mid 1500's, so it won't be there. The Statute of Secrecy doesn't exist yet either, being enacted in 1692. Nor are there any age restrictions that I can think of. Hermione, do please consider the time-period." Luna looked at her fully, quite unlike her normal loony look which caused Hermione to blink. "Even what we are currently wearing will draw attention. Which I assume we wish to avoid." She gestured to the short tunic and jeans she was wearing under her school robe.

Greg nodded before suddenly grinning "Ollivander's!" He looked around at the blank looks everyone was giving him. "Um." He continued slightly unsure, "That would be the only shop from our time I think would be there." He said before thinking a moment and adding, "Now that I think about it, I'm not sure about the bank." He was uncertain of how they would react, after all, Draco always liked to get the answer first and would get upset if he or Vince would answer before him.

Luna frowned thoughtfully and spoke slowly, "I'm not certain, but think it was established around the same time as Hogwarts." She sighed and wiggled her hand back and forth. "A little before. A little after." she then shrugged and went back to looking at the bug still making its way across its' bolder.

Hermione suddenly sat down on the closest trunk, she didn't know who's it was, and whispered, "Awful things happen to wizards that meddle with time." She suddenly looked horrified as her eyes found Harry. "Oh Harry, this far back, we could mess things up something awful."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, funny thing, I kind-a worked that out on my own."

 **~~ The Year of our Lord 965 ~~**

They inventoried what they had in the lunches and the trunks the first day.

Greg's lunch pail yielded six meat sandwiches, a plethora of raw cut up vegetables, bean salad, pasta salad, a whole apple pie and a thermos of pumpkin juice.

Susan made Hermione giggle when she was first examining the small lunch pail that, when Greg pulled it from his pocket, didn't look like it would hold much more than a couple biscuits, and said, "Oh, it's bigger on the inside."

Harry's napkin, which he said Kreacher had shoved into his hand as he mumbled, "Nasty half-blood master may get's hungry before reaching his destination." had six more sandwiches, a cucumber salad, and two dozen clangers. There was also a large thermos of hot tea.

Dobby's picnic was of course over the top. He had presented it to Harry saying, "You's is maybe not wanting to eat Kreacher's cooking. Dobby has made enough for you's to share with you's friends and you's Wheeszy." It contained a large chunk of sliced roast beef as well as a dozen pieces of fried chicken, roasted potatoes, three loaves of different kinds bread, scones, tubs of butter, and clotted cream, a large variety of luncheon meats, cheeses, crackers, and raw vegetables with ranch and blue cheese dipping sauces. There was also quiche, meat pies, fruit turnovers, a cooked vegetable salad that none of them could actually name, as well as cottage mellow salad. It also had a huge fruit bowl tucked into one corner and lidded pitchers on the other side one each of Pumpkin juice, and milk, a complete tea service, as well as a variety of condiments and of all things a whole multi-layer chocolate cake. There was also china service and cutlery for ten, all with the Hogwarts crest on them.

They each had their own trunk and there were two extras. So, they had a variety of clothing, potion supplies, quills, parchment, and books; lots of books.

In addition to the normal things in a student trunk, in Malfoy's they found a rather heavy money bag, a long dagger, and some pieces of masculine jewelry. Two hair clips, several cloak pins and three rings. Only one of the rings had a family crest, but the rest could be quite valuable as trade items if they needed them. Harry's trunk also had his own money bag with about fifty Galleons worth of coins, mostly sickles and knuts.

The last trunk appeared to belong to Samantha Fawcett, one of the seventh year Ravenclaw's. It was a two-compartment trunk with expansion charms on the interior. Among the huge assortment of books, rather depleted school supplies and muggle clothing, they were surprised to find two long dresses that wouldn't look terribly out of place in their new time. They would have had to make some major modification to fit Luna's smaller frame, but she insisted she preferred her own long tunics and leggings. More what a boy of the time-period would wear. But when asked, she had commented, "Not that there is any one here to ask me, but if anyone does, I will say I am Hermione and Susan's hand maiden. Therefore, I do not have to dress well. There is also the problem of me not being fluent in Old English and my Latin is also not nearly as good as it should be."

When Hermione tried to protest, Luna just shrugged. Susan agreed that it was a temporary solution and insisted that more clothing or cloth to make clothing be added to the growing list of needed supplies. She also distracted Hermione by saying, "We'll have to see if there is a spell to help with the language barrier." She frowned, "I believe the local people here would speak Pictish. And I don't know about you, but I don't speak that at all."

Susan, Greg and Malfoy's clothing were almost all the more traditional Wizarding wear. Tunics and drawstring trousers and skirts as well as robes. Even Luna had more of these than the more modern clothing that Harry and Hermione wore. Luna only had a few pieces of muggle clothing because she and her father sometimes traveled in the muggle world. She was only wearing jeans that day because her father had written that he wanted to stop at a new muggle restaurant before returning home that evening.

The traditional wizard wear would not look too out of place in the time-period and Luna theorized, "Though our clothing is unusual, most of it is exceptionally well made and should actually mark us as at least wealthy if not nobility."

When done with the inventory, Hermione grinned and commented, "We must have the largest library in Scotland."

Luna corrected her, "Considering the scarcity of books in this time-period, we most likely have the _only_ library in Scotland." This made them all laugh, as did Hermione handing Harry what looked like a spare bit of parchment.

Harry couldn't resist and tapped it with his wand as he said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." They were all startled when the map showed nothing but their tags in an open space.

They all laughed again when Neville stopped dead in the middle of their second meal together before tearing his half-eaten sandwich apart to look at the thick half slab of beefsteak tomato in the middle. He then looked at Harry, held out his hand and said, "Alright everybody, hand over the tomatoes and no one has to get hurt."

Hermione snorted, "Oh honestly, Neville."

Neville pointed at the remains of his sandwich saying, "Those are seeds. I can cultivate them. Grow them. If you want more tomatoes, you will give them to me, now." There were several sighs before the rest of the sandwiches were dismantled and the tomatoes as well as a fairly large portion of the combined vegetable trays that they found in both Harry and Greg' lunches were handed over for the garden. They all secretly hoped that they wouldn't need a garden and that as soon as the founders showed up they would be sent home to their own time.

They actually lucked out because the elves always left one or two whole vegetables, greenery included, on any vegie tray they put together. They felt it was decorative and Neville would be able to grow new plants and gather seeds from the two carrots and one radish. There were also half a dozen sweet pepper seeds on the bottom of the tray. As well as cucumbers, courgettes, and snow peas.

"The tricky part will be getting the broccoli, cauliflower and asparagus to root." Neville said before taking a bite of celery. He noticed them staring at him and looked at what he had in his hand, "Oh, celery's a lost cause, if we had the root end it wouldn't be a problem, but…" he shrugged. "Enjoy it while you can, there won't be any more." He noticed them still staring between him and the celery and chuckled. "This variety won't be produced for several hundred years. But don't worry, there`s a wild variety that should grow near the lake." He made a face and shook the celery stalk at them, "It won't have the mild taste we're used to, should be fine as a seasoning though."

He frowned in thought a moment, "The fact that we will soon be reduced to herbal teas, will be harder to cope with." This caused Hermione to actually whimper. Everyone knew how she was until she had her morning caffeine.

The pits and seeds from the massive fruit bowl that Dobby had included were also carefully saved and plums, peaches, pears, apples, grapes, and pomegranates as well as several varieties of citrus would soon be planted and tended to in the green house Neville planned. It would be quite some time until they would be able to survive on their own in the orchards and temperature-controlled court yards he was also planning. There had only been two modern strawberries left when they realized they too had seeds, and they unfortunately would fail, but he could cultivate some of the wild ones found in the meadow, as well as clean up and train some other well-established berry brambles and fruiting trees that wouldn't produce until fall. He would also raid the potions supplies for seeds, roots and bulbs that would produce a wide variety of herbs and flowering plants not native to the area. And he would soon be foraging for more eatable plants as well as those for potions to transplant to more convenient locations.

Again, like the broccoli, the bananas would be tricky since the seeds in the banana were immature and it would be difficult to grow a plant from them.

By the middle of the second day the shelter was complete, although it was just a one room log cabin with a dirt floor. Neville had already planned a small garden and was working on gathering things for the green house. If they were unable to find a way back to their own time soon, they would need it come winter for food as well as for potions.

They had, of necessity, used severing charms to cut the logs and a strong sticking charm to build the cabin. They had plans to add at least two more rooms but were all very busy with just surviving for the first few days.

After the cabin was built the girls started doing research and working on making the shelter more livable. It was quite painful when a transfiguration failed, and the chair you were sitting on suddenly dissolved back into a leaf. It usually engendered a great deal of laughter, even from the one who landed on his or her bum. But they were a bit afraid of injuries occurring and were trying to work out building spells as well as doing some of it the muggle way.

They didn't realize it or voice it, but had each, independently decided that it would be best to wait for the founders to arrive and hope that they would be able to help them return to their own time.

The first day and a half had been a bit tense. Greg was quiet, watchful, somewhat distrustful, as were the others of him. Harry had huffed after supper the second day. "Alright, let's get over it. We are stuck together till we get back to our own time. We have to trust each other."

Greg had sighed, "What do want me to do? Swear? I am a vassal to the Black family. I don't know if I can switch my allegiance this radically." He frowned as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed defensively.

Harry blinked, "Um… not sure what you mean, but Sirius made me his heir."

"But, the Black elf… it's been following Draco around. I thought…" he stopped, his frown deepening when Harry laughed.

Harry cleared his throat still smiling. "Sorry, he's been doing that on my orders. Malfoy's up to something, I think he already has the Mark." There was almost a question about the way he said it.

Hermione groaned, "Oh Harry, not that again."

Greg looked at her, "He's got it. I've seen it." He looked intently at Harry. "I don't know exactly what his mission is, but I know he's got one. He was bragging about it in the common room." He sighed. "There is something in the Room of Requirements that he's trying to fix."

Hermione looked shocked. "But…"

She was interrupted, by Greg rising from his chair and dropping to one knee before Harry. The large boy took a deep breath and said, "I, Gregory Leonidas Goyle, swear my life and magic to the service of the Lord of Black in the person of Harry James Potter. By the strength of my arms and the sweat of my brow I vow to follow his will, to guard his back, to protect his family and to aid in the filling of his coffers."

Harry stared at Greg until Neville nudged him and in a low tone said, "You need to accept Harry."

Harry tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at him and Neville sighed before telling him the format.

Harry nodded and said solemnly, "I Harry James Potter, Lord Black accept Gregory Leonidas Goyle to my service, to provide him guidance in his life, the tools to succeed in his tasks and care for his family should he fall in my service, this I swear."

Since then Harry and Greg treated each other more as friends than anything else. Greg seemed to think Harry's reaction to being called M'lord was quite funny. Although he understood Harry seemed to equate it with the Dark Lord.

From that point on each evening the whole group would have discussions on what they had accomplished that day and what they needed to accomplish the next. If one of them learned something they would teach the others. When they realized that no one had explained such things to Harry they had also began discussing the way the Wizarding world worked, customs and where they came from. Harry now understood that there would be times that Greg would have to act as his 'man at arms' and call him My Lord, instead of just being his friend. But the larger boy seemed fine with that. He seemed happier than any of them had ever seen him.

At one point, he had made them all laugh when after only a week in the past he commented, "Why shouldn't I be happy? I have a whole forest to hunt in, a lake full of fish, and no stupid Dark Lord wanting to give me an ugly-ass tattoo."

~~ **Hunting** ~~

It had been six days with only the proceeds of the house elves ideas of lunch, supplemented with roots, greens, a few early berries and some other things that Neville said were food. A few, high in vitamins and calories had given the stew made from the last two pieces of the fried chicken a rather medicinal taste. Harry had eaten more of the wild green salad Neville had put together.

On the seventh day, Harry was in the forest; Greg had taught him a couple of hunting spells, but he wasn't having much luck finding anything to practice those spells on. Luna had promised to teach them all a fishing spell her father had taught her. But they hadn't found time where they could all learn at once yet. They all had chores and projects they were working on to keep them all alive. Harry and Greg had been charged with bringing home something to eat.

He had just finished asking a small viper about larger prey when a small boy raced into the clearing. He was wearing a simple cloth tunic that came down almost to his knees, a worn braided belt and leather wrappings around his feet. His hair was a dirty blond tangle that fell well below his shoulders and his eyes bright blue. The boy stopped and stared, then turned to look behind him. He looked to be seven or eight and about ready to fall over with exhaustion. He was also clearly frightened.

"Here now," Harry said. "Where'd you come from?"

The boy was suddenly clinging to Harry and speaking so fast that Harry at first had trouble understanding what he was saying. He did get that the boy was being chased by his uncle or perhaps cousin and the man's two friends and he was afraid they would try to kill Harry as well.

Harry could hear something large moving through the woods and said, "I won't let them hurt you." He put his arm around the boy briefly before drawing his wand and tracing a protective circle around the boy, something Hermione had taught them all the previous evening. Just before he closed it though, the viper he had been talking to slithered in and curled around the boy's ankle.

The boy froze, even though he knew he had no reason to fear, this was very unusual behavior for the normally shy snake. Though poisonous the small viper's venom most likely wouldn't kill a healthy person.

Harry smiled when the snake hissed, "I will defend the young one."

Harry missed the startled look on the boy's face as he hissed his thanks back then looked at the boy and said, "Stay within the circle and you'll be safe." He then calmly stepped to the center of the clearing and stood, wand out and waiting.

A short broad-shouldered man stepped into the clearing from the same direction as the boy and looked surprised to find, not only his quarry but a stranger. He was dressed in a similar manner as the boy, in a long tunic with foot and leg wrappings. He also had a sheep skin thrown across his shoulders, as well as a sword on his belt. He spoke rapidly in a language that Harry didn't understand. Harry shook his head and said, "I don't understand." He heard the boy mutter something very softly and glanced at him quickly before facing the man again. "The boy is under my protection."

The man had been staring at the boy but quickly brought is attention back to Harry and took a step back, before shouting some more. He almost reminded Harry of his Uncle Vernon, shouting just to be shouting. Harry didn't understand why the boy could speak flawless English, but the man apparently only spoke gibberish. He looked back at the boy that the man was now shouting at. Using the snakes turn of phrase he said, "Young one, do you understand what he is saying?"

The boy looked up from the snake, surprised and said. "Yes, he wants to kill me, and you too, because we both speak the devils tongue." At Harry's blank look he added, "We can talk to snakes." He lifted the viper that was now happily twining through the boy's fingers.

Harry blinked as realization sank in and he laughed, the boys _perfect English_ was explained. "Tell him you are under my protection and I will kill him, and those lurking in the woods to each side if he does not leave." he hissed.

The boy nodded and turned to the man that was looking at them both with fear and loathing. He started to speak but Harry understood it and hissed, "Young one, you must take a deep breath and concentrate on the man, then speak the human language." He smirked in amusement.

The boy did as Harry said, and a long string of gibberish flowed from his mouth. At the end of his speech the man huffed before sneering and drawing his sword.

Harry quietly hissed the spells as he flicked his wand three times, once at the man and twice more at the trees on the left and right. As one of the trees to one side fell to the blasting curse there was a choked off scream and near where the slicing hex hit a string of what would sound like swear words, in any language. While the man facing Harry just looked in surprise at the fish that had been his sword as it flopped about in its death throes on the ground.

"Young one, please tell the man I will not give him a second chance." Harry hissed as he now glared at the man.

The boy nodded and spoke to the man again for several minutes. He then looked at the snake for a moment before asking Harry, "I will not return to my village? You will take me with you?"

Harry nodded at the man and hissed, "And any others that display such valuable and unique talents."

The boy smiled and relayed the answer to the man's apparent query.

The man then nodded before shouting something to the other man in the woods and headed in the direction of the scream and the fallen tree. Harry could hear the other man moving in the same direction.

Harry frowned, he hadn't really meant to hurt anyone. He wouldn't dwell on it too much, but it saddened him a bit. "Come, young one. Break your circle and we will head back to my friends." Harry hissed. When the boy hesitated, Harry continued, "It was designed to keep others out and takes much less effort to break from within than from without. Just use your foot to smudge the circle."

The boy did as he was told before running to the fish, picking it up and running back to Harry's side. "This will be a lovely dinner." He hissed.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, even though it currently looks like a fish, it is still a sword." He said as he tapped it with his wand and the boy dropped the weapon that was much too heavy for him. Harry picked up the sword and lay it carefully over his shoulder before continuing towards what he still thought of as Hogwarts, even if the castle itself wasn't there just yet.

Just before he stepped from the woods Harry and his young charge came across Greg. He had a brace of rabbits hanging from his belt. Harry grinned as he teased, "Is that all you managed to get?"

Greg laughed, "You make too much noise, M'lord. Heard you coming about ten minutes ago, not to mention that blasting curse." He shrugged. "Flushed these two out though." He caught sight of the boy behind Harry. "And I ain't hungry enough to eat what you caught." He nodded his head toward the boy.

Harry rolled his eyes as he shifted the sword to where he could examine it closer. "I don't think I did too bad."

Greg snorted, "Nice, but I ain't eatin' that either." They turned walking more or less together toward the cabin. "Where'd you get em?"

Harry sighed. "I'd rather explain to everyone at once." It still sometimes surprised him how comfortable he was with the large Slytherin boy.

 **~~ Sa Hal Hzar ~~**

Integrating the young boy into their group was less of a problem than Harry had first thought from Hermione's initial reaction. She had groaned, "Oh honestly, Harry, you're bringing home strays?"

Luna had just smiled and cooed, "But he's so cute, Hermione, and I'm sure we won't have any trouble house training him."

Hermione just glared at the blond, and Susan chuckled at the exchange. "I expect we will be keeping him, as well as acquiring others." She said. "After all this is a school."

Hermione snorted, "Not really. Not yet anyway."

All of them had looked a little shocked when Harry addressed the boy in Parseltongue. "Young one, these are my friends. I will need to know what to tell them to call you."

Harry was surprised to hear a chocked noise from Neville. When he looked at his friend, Neville asked, "Salazar?"

Harry blinked and looked from Neville to the grinning boy and back. "Well, your accent is terrible, but yeah."

"He's a bit younger…" Greg snorted, "and a lot less impressive than I would have thought." He reached out and ruffled the small boy's sandy blond hair. "The other Slytherins won't believe it." He finished with a friendly laugh.

The others had laughed with him and they began to teach the newly christened Salazar, English and Latin. Harry never did get the boy to admit, or answer, to any other name than the human pronunciation of 'Young One' even when they were speaking Parseltongue. It now seemed unlikely that the founders would be able to help them with returning to their own time.

~~ **London** ~~

After three weeks in the past it was decided that Harry and Greg would go to London alone as Neville was preoccupied with the garden and still incomplete green house. Some of the plants where proving difficult and required almost constant attention. He felt he couldn't be gone for more than a few hours.

Hermione was allowing Susan and Luna to distract her with research on wards and what little they had on time travel as well as Salazar's lessons. Even with the daily discussions they all felt she would not be able to contain herself to the standards of the day. This research also gave them a spell to allow them to speak and understand other languages. With repeated use, they would eventually learn the language and no longer need the spell. They would eventually discover it was only partially effective on Parseltongue, allowing for temporary and rudimentary understanding but not the ability to speak it.

Greg looked about half ill before they started out. Apparition was not one of his better skills. He'd Splinched himself rather severely earlier in the year during class and was somewhat afraid of doing it again. Only this time there was no one to put him back together.

"Come on, I'll Side-Along you." Harry said. "Don't want to get separated before we even get started." Greg just nodded, looking relieved.

When they reappeared, they were directly in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop. There was a man standing in the door staring at them. His light brown eyes lit up and he said, "That was… Where …? How…? You must teach me that spell." He was grinning fit to split his face. The man was tall, broad shouldered and tending toward a bit of paunch around the middle. He appeared to be in his mid to late fifties with dark rather wild hair.

"Spell? What spell Geoffrey?" an older man's voice asked from inside the shop.

Oh, Meyrick, I believe you have customers. They just... appeared." He chuckled. "Popped right out of thin air." He turned back to Harry, ushering him into the shop. "It is a travel spell, right? How far did you travel?"

Harry hesitated, before saying, "Hogwarts." At their blank looks he added, "Um, north of North Umbria." He glanced at Greg who gave the tiniest of shrugs.

The older man smiled. "Impressive. And you have come to me for wands?" Meyrick required a rather hard look as Harry wasn't sure he wasn't looking at the same man that ran the shop in his own time. The man was tall and thin with white hair and unusual silvery eyes. He looked to be in his seventies or eighties, but with wizards it was hard to determine how old he truly was.

"Um. Well, no, we have wands." Harry said, "We do need other supplies and to speak to the Goblins or Dwarves about some assistance with Wards and doing some building."

Greg mumbled, "Susan put a wand for Salazar on the list yesterday M'lord."

Harry snorted, "I'll have to bring him back later." He winked at Meyrick. "The wand chooses the Wizard, after all."

The old man chuckled, "I have never heard it put quite that way, but essentially correct."

Harry started to hold out his hand but stopped and bowed as he had been shown was the correct way of greeting equals. "Harry of Hogwarts, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." They had agreed that this would be simpler than trying to use any of their surnames.

The man bowed back and said, "Meyrick Ollivander, at your service. And this is my good friend Geoffrey the Potter." Harry and the Potter bowed to each other and smiled. "Well," Meyrick said, "that is a bit uncanny. You two look a great deal alike, could you be related?" Both men shrugged with almost identical looks on their faces.

Greg snorted quietly, and Harry said, "My man at arms, Gregory." The two men nodded as Greg bowed.

Geoffrey said eagerly, "Would you be willing to share the Travel Spell? How long does it take to learn to pop from one end of the countryside to the other?"

Harry shrugged, "Um, well, it's…" he hesitated, "it's complicated… not an easy spell."

Meyrick ventured, "You would like payment for your time, perhaps?"

Harry started to shake his head but was interrupted by Geoffrey, "But of course. I will be happy to assist you with gathering your supplies while you are in London. Introduce you around?" He was grinning again.

Harry couldn't help grinning back as he said, "Agreed."

Meyrick leaned forward his silver eyes shining as he said, "A discount on all wands purchased by those of, Hogwarts did you call it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "For how long?"

The old man got a faraway look in his eye for a moment before it turned calculating. "So long as Hogwarts and Ollivander's Wand Shop are both in existence." he said softly.

Harry's eyes began to twinkle as his grin widened. "Done." He held out his hand, "So mote it be."

Meyrick looked a bit surprised but grasped his hand and repeated, "So mote it be." A light blue glow surrounded their hands briefly.

Harry and Greg would spend three days in London gathering the things on the list and teaching Meyrick and Geoffrey to Apparate.

~~ **Meetings** ~~

Geoffrey guided Harry through the market, which was a collection of wood and cloth stalls, pointing out different areas and shops. "The Dwarves are just up this way; we'll see them first if that's alright." Geoffrey continued, "They are the ones you want if you want something built out of stone. Most people do their own warding, of course, and I've never heard of anyone wanting a goblin to do that kind of work. But, I guess you can ask at the money changers." He pointed to a small stone building a short way down one of the laneways as they passed.

Harry looked back the way they had come to judge their location in relation to Ollivander's and guessed they were about where the entrance to Gringotts was in his own time.

The Dwarves stall or shop turned out to be several stalls in front of a long low stone house. The black smith and farrier on one end and the glass blower on the other with the armor and a shop selling metal and glassware in between. Geoffrey introduce Harry to the Master Glassblower who agreed to set up a meeting with a friend of his that was an architect.

~~ **The Architect** ~~

The Chief Architect was a shorter than average dwarf named Harmon Huffle. He had a long black beard and beetle black eyes that reminded Harry of Hagrid.

Harmon was reluctant to travel so far for such a project until Harry mentioned that he would be willing to allow the Dwarf to retain half of any precious metals and stones found on the job site. Harry of course had the advantage of Hermione prattling on and on about how _Hogwarts: A History_ said that the school was funded with gold found on the grounds as well as several other bits of information that he was unsure how, as yet, to use to his and the other the time traveler's advantage. Although Hermione had not mentioned the deal he had made with Ollivander.

Harry met with the Goblins toward the end of their time in London. He was surprised to get through all the shopping without having to dip into the Galleons or jewelry from Malfoy's trunk.

Harry was amused by the Goblins reaction to his request to guard the, in that time-period, rather large sum of gold. They had never considered opening an actual bank nor were they sure Wizards would trust them with their gold.

Greg almost choked trying not to laugh while Harry was explaining that if they set it up right, Wizards would not only let them guard the gold but potentially use it to make profits not only for their customers but for themselves saying, "Your customers will in essence be paying you a percentage to make them richer. Everyone profits."

Eventually vaults number one and two would begin with just fifty galleons each with the agreement that forty percent would always be liquid and available for withdrawal at any time, the remainder available with twenty-four-hour notice. Vault number one would be in the name Harry of Hogwarts and number two, Hogwarts Castle Building Fund which would later be changed to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Discretionary Fund.

This fund would grow quite large as eventually it would become common for alumni to bequeath at least small amounts to the school in their wills. Occasionally, when a dark lord would be rampaging, the school would be the only beneficiary left and would receive entire fortunes. Not to mention the amount of precious metals and stones that would eventually be pulled from the foundation of Hogwarts Castle.

~~ **Rowena and Godric** ~~

The inn keep's voice carried to where Harry and Greg were organizing their supplies for transport to Hogwarts, catching Harry's attention. A young girl of about eleven or twelve was speaking with the innkeeper. Harry had noticed her the day before as she had three elves with her. She was also very pretty with delicate features, jet black hair, except one lock above her right temple that was white, and extremely dark eyes. In fact, the only eyes Harry had ever seen that were darker were Snape's.

"Well, your brother isn't here, is he? He owes me fourteen gold; therefore, you owe me fourteen gold!"

Harry couldn't hear the girl's answer and moved closer as the man continued, "I doubt the pony and wagon will be enough." He suddenly leered at the girl. "I'll be auctioning off that vermin and them pretty dresses as well. Then we might be able to," his gaze raked up and down her body, "work out something for the remainder of your debt."

The girl's already pale face went white and Harry slapped fourteen gold galleons on the bar. "I will be covering that debt." He sneered at the inn keep before turning a more pleasant look on the girl. "For the purchase of the pony, cart and two of the most well-behaved elves I have ever seen." He smiled at the girl. "If I may speak with you privately?" He ushered her to where Greg was guarding their belongings. "I'm sorry about that, I couldn't help overhearing." He noticed her nervousness and bowed as Neville and Greg had instructed was the proper way to greet a lady and said, "Harry of Hogwarts, at your service. Might I know your name?"

She gave a shy smile and answered softly in an accent that put Harry in mind of Victor Krum, "Rowena Ravenclaw, my lord." She curtsied. "Thank you. I do not like to accuse, but I fear he has had something to do with my brother's disappearance."

Harry frowned. "The way he was looking at you; I wouldn't doubt it." He glanced at Greg who looked from the girl to Harry before mouthing the word, 'Ravenclaw'.

Harry bowed formally again, "I would like to offer you the protection of Hogwarts." He smiled. "If you would care to join us on our journey to learn as much of magic and science as we are each able."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, I do like learning things. I accept your protection and hospitality my Lord."

"Well then, call your elves to load the cart. These are the goods we need to transport." He gestured to the packages, bales and boxes stacked in one stall of the stables.

Once the cart was loaded, Rowena was seated on the driver's seat and the elves perched on top of the various bundles.

"Greg, you can go on your own, right?" Harry asked with an encouraging smile.

Greg nodded with a confidence gained by helping Harry teach Meyrick and Geoffrey. Before he could add the 'Yes M'lord.' that was on the tip of his tongue they were interrupted by Geoffrey the Potter. He had his hand on the shoulder of a young boy of about nine years old. The boy was the spitting image of the Potter, although his hair was a deep auburn and he had that stretched look that young boys get when they have a growth spurt.

"Harry, my friend. I would beg a favor?" The man said.

Harry nodded, "If I am able, what do you need?"

"Sanctuary for… this boy." Geoffrey looked embarrassed. "His mother passed away recently and I…"

Harry smiled, "He's your son?"

Geoffrey nodded as he whispered, "Yes. My elder children don't understand. They…" He took a deep breath. "They feel I betrayed the memory of their mother when I sought comfort from another. Someone I, unfortunately, could not marry. I know they would never actually hurt him, but I dare not bring Godric to my home." He shook his head looking a bit distraught.

Harry glanced at Greg who just smirked back. Harry then looked at the largest of the elves, "Bucky would you be willing to accompany Geoffrey to where Godric has his belongings and bring them to Hogwarts? Your mistress should be there within five minutes."

The elf received a nod from Rowena and clambered down from the cart before saying, "I be finding Mistress in five minutes with Master Godric's things, Master Hogwarts."

Geoffrey looked surprised to have the small being grasp onto his robe.

Harry said in a slightly lecturing tone of a teacher, "Just remember, Geoffrey, that when Apparating while carrying anything or Side-Along with anyone you must clearly visualize them going with you." He smiled. "We don't want to be leaving things behind."

Geoffrey nodded with determination.

Harry looked at the boy. "Godric, Potter's son I offer you the protection of Hogwarts, do you accept?"

Godric looked up at his father who nodded encouragement. The boy took a deep breath and stood straight, demonstrating the courage he would later be known for, and said, "Yes my Lord, I accept." He grinned and added, "Although it's Godric of Gray Fen Dour."

Harry smiled, "Up on the cart then. We'll be leaving directly." He looked at Greg adding, "You go ahead, let the others know I'm on the way."

Greg nodded and with a low, "M'lord." was gone.

Harry turned to say his farewells to Geoffrey only to realize that the man was in the process of settling the boy on the seat next to the girl already sitting there.

She smiled, "I'm Rowena also under my Lord Hogwarts's protection. She received identical grins from the man and boy.

Hermione was not amused to have two additional children added to their group. And almost had kittens when she realized that Harry had not only Side-Along Apparated the two children, but two elves, a pony and a fully loaded wagon, which she insisted he was insane to even attempt and should have been impossible.

Hermione was of the opinion that getting them back to the future was more important than anything else they were doing. Even if she sniggered to herself anytime anyone used that particular phrase.

Harry had commented, "On this end of history, we have time to kill."

 **~~ Gringotts ~~**

Salazar was overjoyed to have someone his own age to talk to. Godric having just turned nine and Salazar's ninth birthday quickly approaching in midsummer. They often included Rowena even though she was older having just turned ten.

Harry made trips to London with Rowena and Salazar to get them wands. Geoffrey having already purchased one for Godric. Hermione refused to let Harry transport more than one of them at a time. He smirked at Meyrick each time he handed over the silver for a discounted wand.

Later each trip to London would include discussions with the Goblins on investments for the money he had deposited with them as well as what would be needed to ward a building as large as Hogwarts Castle was going to be.

At one point as Harry walked in to the money changers, there was a rather loud discussion going on among the customers about what the Goblins would be calling their new business. One man sneered, "Well they can't just call it The Bank."

Another man with a smirk ask, "Why not?"

Harry spoke to the young Goblin clerk but in a loud enough voice to be heard by all, "You may of course call it whatever you like but, Gringotts Bank has a nice ring."

Everyone was shocked to hear the Goblin chuckle in response before saying, "You are expected my Lord. This way." as he guided Harry into an inner office. He had a brief conversation in Gobbledegook with his superior before leaving.

The elder Goblin motioned to a chair as he asked with a chuckle, "Do you really think Command Center Bank is a good name for our new venture Lord Hogwarts?"

Harry's eyes twinkled as he grinned. "Why not? I foresee it being the economic command center for the Wizarding world.

~~ **Doubt** ~~

"Harry, do you really think that we'll be able to go home? I mean…" Susan said with a shrug and a gesture toward the three founders. "Well, they aren't quite what I was expecting. They can't really, you know, help us. Can they?"

They watched the youngsters playing a game with Greg for a few minutes before Harry answered with a sigh, "It may take a little longer than we were hoping, but yeah, I think we'll get home, eventually." He smiled softly. "In the meantime, we learn and teach them all we can."

Susan nodded, "Alright, thanks Harry." She smiled as she went to join the others.

He sighed again and mumbled to himself, "We have a war to win when we get back."

~~ **Fishing ~~**

By the first of June, the two bedrooms were added to the cabin and discussions in the evening included all the children. The discussions often consisted more of teaching the children than anything else. Teaching was also taking more and more of Harry's time. He truly enjoyed doing so and was taking them through the first-year spells in Defense and Charms while Hermione was working with them on Potions. Susan was teaching Transfiguration and Luna was showing them all she knew about Runes and Arithmancy. Harry often sat in on Luna's classes as he hadn't had a chance to study them before. Neville meanwhile had them helping in the now completed green house. And surprisingly Greg was teaching them all to read and write in English and Latin, as well as teaching everyone hunting and trapping spells and more or less mundane woodcraft.

They had all agreed that if the children wanted to study Divination they could, but it would have to be independent study later as none of the time travelers truly understood it or could teach it. As Hermione put it, "It's a rather wooly subject. You either have a gift or you don't." And so far, no one in the group had demonstrated any such gift. Rowena would eventually read the books they had and develop a talent for reading the cards but that would not happen for many years. And would be a result of needing to teach the material to one who truly had the gift.

There really wasn't much history they could teach, and modern astronomy was a bit of a touchy subject as it hadn't truly been invented yet and most people still believed the world was flat as well as the center of the universe.

Luna taught them all the Fishing spell as they were all by the lake one day for the lesson. Luna said, "If we can each catch at least one fish then no one has to spend a lengthy time trying to feed us all."

They watched as she drew her wand and waved it about above her head just as Harry had seen on a fishing show his uncle was watching once. She then held it out over the water before jerking back sharply. A silvery fish with bright spots flew out of the water and landed at her feet. Luna then quickly bent and caught the fish in her hands before it could wiggle back into the water. "It is really rather simple as there is no incantation, you just have want it to work."

They all tried with varying degrees of success. Hermione's small fish quickly flopped back into the water before she could get a good hold of it and it escaped.

Greg said, "It's a lot like the one my dad taught me." He gave a little shrug, "But I always have to pretend to reel the fish in." He said as he demonstrated. He and each of the children soon had a small fish. Another trout like Luna's, two arctic char and an eel fish.

Neville was able to catch a medium sized trout just larger than Luna's and though Susan's was smaller it was still a respectable size.

Harry did just as Luna had and with a look of extreme concentration jerked back on his wand only to have four huge salmon slam into his chest and face knocking him to the ground and causing the others to laugh so hard all but one of the fish got away. They didn't have to worry about having enough to eat that day, though, as the one Harry retained was large enough to feed them all and then some.

When they all stopped laughing Harry commented, "I think I'll just try to summon one next time." Of course, that set them all to laughing again.

~~ **Building Hogwarts** ~~

By the middle of June, a large contingent of Dwarves arrived at their location to survey the best area to build and discussing designs with Harry and the others. The Dwarves seemed more inclined to listen to Harry than anyone else but were impressed with the drawings that Luna had done of the completed Hogwarts Castle. They were also establishing what they called temporary housing at a location half way around the small bay where the town of Hogsmeade would eventually be located. Harry was surprised to recognize some of these _temporary_ buildings as still standing nearly a thousand years in the future.

With the Dwarves was a young girl who was at once the oldest and youngest of the younger group of humans. The Chief Architect, Harmon Huffle, had brought her along so as to have introduction and interaction with a limited number of humans.

Helga was born midwinter twelve years before, after a raid on her village by Vikings. Her father having been one of those Vikings and her mother, Brysset Puff, who died in child bed, was the sister of Harmon's spouse Kylee Puff.

Helga was dear to Chief Huffle and his spouse, as were all Dwarven children, but the stigma and differences of being half human was causing difficulties at home. The Chief wanted to test how the humans would react to his adoptive daughter.

To Dwarven eyes Helga was barely old enough to be left unsupervised for short periods, but to humans her maturity was nearly that of Salazar and Godric, though short and stock she looked physically older than the boys but not as well developed as Rowena.

Chief Huffle was pleasantly surprised when the Hogwarts people treated her, and indeed all his folk, with respect. Just as they all seemed to do to each other. Yes, it was clear that Harry was their leader, but he listened to all of them. Chief Huffle was not aware that Harry had influenced the others by his actions and attitudes in treating all beings, elves, dwarves, goblins and centaurs just as he would any other human.

Rowena and Helga became fast friends and could almost always be found together sharing whatever tasks had been set for them. They were also frequently in the company of the younger boys.

The addition of the Dwarves both added to and eased the strain of surviving in the wild as there were more people to feed. But by the same token there was more to do the work.

The arrival of the Dwarves also caused some of those who lived in the nearby forest to make their presence known to the humans. The Centaurs who had a village less than two-days trot away approached Harry while he and Greg were out with the boys hunting.

As they crossed a small clearing a bay centaur stepped from behind a large tree and aimed a bow at Harry, causing Greg to shout, "My Lord!" and draw the sword that Harry had taken from Salazar's uncle.

Harry just cleared his throat and asked the Centaur, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The Centaur snorted and said, "Ye can tell me why ye have brought the diggers into our territory."

"Oh." Harry said, "We didn't realize anyone was here. The land around here seems quite empty. And while we are building a place to live and teach young witches and wizards, we have no wish to quarrel with anyone."

"So ye'll be telling me ye won't be wanting us to be moving on."

Harry looked shocked, "Certainly not." The Centaur finally lowered his bow and Greg began breathing again as he lowered his own weapon. Harry continued speaking, "I am Harry of Hogwarts and I welcome you to join us up at the castle any time you wish, although I realize you prefer the open areas of the forest."

The Centaur seemed to think for a few moments before introducing himself, "I am Ronan. Ye are on the eastern edge of our territory and I will advise those of my heard that ye are to be left alone so long as ye do not trespass too far."

"Thank you, Ronan. Are there others that have claimed areas near the Black Lake that we should be mindful of?" Harry asked politely.

Ronan thought a moment before nodding his head, "There is a flight of fairies to the north." He tossed his head in that direction. "Near the edge of the lake at the base of the white oak on top of the outcrop." His smile was rather vicious. "I do not recommend ye be disturbing them."

Harry bowed. "Thank you, I will alert my people to their presence and yours. You should not be disturbed." He hesitated then added, "However, should you or any of your people wish to impart their wisdom to us, we would certainly be willing to learn. That is what we are here for after all."

Ronan snorted and pawed the ground, "Unlikely, Harry of Hogwarts, but I will pass thy message along." He then nodded his head, wheeled on his hind legs and cantered away.

Greg let out a deep breath, "I thought we were goners. Glad it was only one of em."

Harry looked at him quizzically then smirked, "There were at least four, more likely six others where we couldn't see them. Ready kill us from cover. Centaurs usually move in groups of five, seven or eleven. They can move silently and one, or more likely three of them are probably following us to be sure we head away from their land. Which I suggest we do." He motioned to Greg to lead the way.

~~ **Treasure** ~~

Shortly after work on the foundation for the Great Hall and Central Tower started Harry was attracted to a flurry of activity at the Chief Architect's office and wandered over to see what was happening. He was surprised to find the Dwarf grinning at him and doubly amazed to have him toss a stone about the size of a cricket ball at him.

Harry easily caught the stone and looked at it. He had to admit it was a pretty, bluish stone but wasn't sure why the Dwarves were acting like Christmas had just come in July.

The Dwarf snorted at Harry's ignorance. "Yer holding a small fortune. Sapphires, M'lord Hogwarts." He chuckled. "Lots of em."

Harry grinned back. "Brilliant." He said as he examined the rock again. "I'll need at least a few of them made up into jewelry for the ladies."

The Dwarf snorted again, "We've found several other stones mostly quartz in various colors and sizes, some topaz, amethyst and citrine. There are signs there may be gold and silver in the area as well."

"Excellent," Harry said. "The more you find the richer we both become, and the bigger the castle can be." Harry suddenly realized the reason for the extensive dungeons of Hogwarts.

The Dwarf laughed as he pulled a drawing from his desk drawer and held it for Harry to see.

Harry's grin widened as he recognized it. It was the one Luna had done from memory and presented to Chief Huffle as what the finished castle should look like.

"Yeah, something like that." Harry said making the Dwarf laugh again.

~~ **Treaty of Hogwarts** ~~

Greg was teaching Harry and the boys some simple exercises for sword work one day when he was surprised to have one of the Dwarves shout at him, "Lad you are going to get 'em killed teaching them that way. Damn it, straighten up and do it right!"

Greg quickly tried to adjust his stance realizing that he had gotten a little sloppy in his posture while trying to show the boys the foot work.

The dwarf moved closer examining the group critically. They had all copied what Greg had done and changed their posture as they went through the drill. The dwarf snorted, "Again." This time he stopped them midway and demonstrated an additional more appropriate move before telling them, "Continue." An hour of hard work later the dwarf had said, "Same time tomorrow. Be ready to really work." He had then stomped off.

Harry said that evening at dinner, "We need to take advantage of the opportunity. If any of the Dwarves are willing to teach us something, we should definitely learn all we can. I mean, if we are going to teach something we should learn it right first." Neville joined them the next day. If only to see what it was all about. He was surprised to take to the training easily.

After several months of training the Weapons Master started inviting other Dwarves to spar with the Humans. This was to teach them all different fighting styles and how to defend against different weapons one on one as well as to teach them to work together in simulated battles.

In November, six months after the dwarves arrived, and one week after the central ward stone was set there was almost a real battle as a contingent of twenty Goblins appeared. Harry had warned Chief Huffle that he had invited them to add to the wards, but it was touch and go for a short while. Harry was surprised to have to negotiate a treaty between the parties that by this time included not only Dwarves and Goblins, but Centaurs, Fairies, Elves and the single giant that had taken up residence in a cave that was not far from the one used by Sirius Black.

To put it simply the Treaty of Hogwarts stated that all would be welcome on Hogwarts' land so long as they abided by the rules of Hogwarts. The main ones being, be polite to all and violence against other races would result in banishment form Hogwarts lands. The Treaty also set the scope of those lands at fifteen miles in all directions from the center of the seal that would be placed in the Entrance Hall.

Hermione had just shaken her head and grumbled about no one else paying attention to Binns in class.

~~ **Learning** ~~ Spring 966

One year had passed since Harry and the others has appeared in the meadow. The outline of the Great Hall and Central Tower were now visible on the east side of the lake. They had worked out a schedule of training for themselves and the Founders. It included time for chores and fun as well as structured learning.

Four farmers and their families as well as a sheep farmer and his new wife had recently moved into the area south and east of the Dwarven built town on the south side of the bay. Neville was helping them to get started and laying out the farms in the most efficient way. These farms would eventually supply much of the school's food. The sheep farmer would soon have competition from a family of goat herders who Neville talked in to moving further north than the others, more to the east of the castle and further up in the hills. Almost all who moved to the area were trying to escape persecution for the use of magic. Or were trying to protect younger members of their families from such persecution. While not really widespread yet, the church's mistrust of magic was starting.

~~ **Potions** ~~ mid-summer 966

The series of explosions startled everyone and caused those not immediately occupied to rush in the direction of the makeshift potions lab, a simple lean-to adjacent to the first greenhouse, where Hermione was teaching the young founders. They were still researching charms and wards that would protect the dungeon class rooms from these sorts of explosions and would clear the air rapidly of smoke and other fumes.

They found the students sitting on the grass looking dejected and Hermione waving her wand to clear the air.

Harry asked what they were all thinking, "What happened?" He refrained from adding 'this time' to the question.

The short blond boy looked up at Harry with a soot covered face and nearly wailed, "I hate potions."

~~ **Father ~** ~ Fall 966

Harry found Salazar sitting on a large flat rock by the edge of the lake. The boy was frowning and glaring at nothing.

"Alright there, Young One?" he asked as he sat beside the boy.

Salazar shrugged before asking, "Why is Helga the only one of us with parents? I mean, I know I had a mother. But I don't remember having a father. Godric says his mother died and his father basically gave him to you. Rowena says she only vaguely remembers her parents and that you saved her when her elder brother disappeared."

Harry tilted his head and said, "That's a tough question. I don't really remember my parents either. They were killed when I was very young, but I know they loved me. And I've made my own family of those I love. You may not be blood, but you and the others are all my family. I look at you as I would my own child. Godric, Rowena and Helga too in a way. Hermione, Luna and Susan are my sisters and Neville and Greg my brothers. Do you understand?"

Salazar nodded, "I think so. You're saying I can make my own family out of those I know and love. Right?" Harry nodded and ruffled the boy's sandy blond hair. Salazar smiled and said, "Thank you," before he added hesitantly, "Father."

Harry smiled and hugged the boy tightly before saying, "You're welcome son. "Ya know, I actually came out here because your Aunt Hermione sent me to tell you it's time for your Potions lesson."

Salazar groaned but stood when Harry did and followed him back to the potions lab. He would eventually become a competent brewer but would never truly enjoy it. His strengths leaned more toward Charms and Defense.

~~ **The Central Tower and Entrance Hall** ~~ spring 968

Three years after they started, the Central Tower and Entrance Hall were completed. They were all relieved to able to move from the log cabin that they had first built and was now feeling very crowded. A special jut out, about halfway up the ten-story tower, housed ten apartments. All of them were relieved to have personal space to themselves. Each apartment consisted of six rooms, two bedrooms, an office or work room, a living space, kitchen and a bathing chamber that included a toilet. The Dwarves were quite surprised, but pleased, to be asked for running water and sanitary facilities. According to Hermione, these facilities were a bit primitive, but they were quite a bit better than a chamber pot and outhouse.

The entrance to the Administration Office was on the seventh floor and Hermione was amused to have to create the runic array that would make the stairs move up and down like an escalator. She took a wait and see attitude with the grotesque that would guard the stair.

When she has first called it that Harry said, "Do you mean the gargoyle?"

Hermione frowned and almost went in to lecture mode, "A gargoyle is a carved water spout on the outside of the building. If it is anywhere else, and doesn't have a spout, it's a grotesque. Honestly Harry don't you ever read?"

Several months later in mid-summer the final touches were put on the Great Hall and they were able to have their first feast. Which Luna insisted was a nineteenth birthday celebration for Harry although he denied it, but not too hard, claiming, "After all, it's Salazar's birthday too.

There would be various construction projects for the next twenty-five years before Chief Huffle would declare that Castle Hogwarts was complete. And the dungeons would continue to grow for several years after that, until the three gold veins they were working petered out under where the town of Hogsmeade now stood. Even then, there would be small additions for the next six or seven centuries, but they would be minor, mostly just updates and renovations.

 **~~ The Marauder's Map ~~** Spring 968

While they were moving into their new quarters Godric found an odd spare bit of parchment and asked Harry what it was and why it was tucked under the mattress of Harry's bed. Harry had forgotten he had put it there.

Harry laughed a bit and activated the parchment very pleased that the map now showed the portions of the castle that were complete as well as all those on the property.

Godric was awed and said, "Wait a minute! This is what Hermione and Luna were looking for, for the wards."

Harry shook his head and muttered, "Well I'll be damned. So, it is." He gave the boy a one-armed hug and added, "I'll get it to them after we finish with the move. The map itself would accidentally be destroyed but the charms and spells would be transferred to the wards.

They all realized later that the Headmaster, or anyone else that touched the wards, would have to have known Voldemort was with Quirrell and that the fake Moody was Barty Crouch Jr. and that Pettigrew was in the castle. It gave them something to think about.

~~ **Deep Thought ~** ~ Summer 971

"You are thinking deep dark thoughts Young One." Harry hissed.

Salazar snorted but answered in the same language, "Not really, just..." He sighed. "How do you get a toad to sit on an egg long enough to hatch it? And toads are cold. Not to mention the hen might object. There has to be more to it." He glared at the chickens.

Harry dropped an arm across the fourteen-year old's shoulders and steered him toward the castle as he said in English, "You'll let me know when you figure it out, right?"

Salazar, much encouraged by Harry's use of the word, 'when' instead of 'if', nodded and said, "Of course, Father."

 **~~ Loosing a Friend ~~**

Neville walked slowly out of the cabin. He was carefully carrying a box about half the size of a shoebox. His face a mask of pain as tears threatened to fall.

Harry catching sight of his friend was immediately concerned, and moved to check on him, asking, "Neville, you okay?" when he got close enough.

Neville shrugged, not trusting himself to speak.

"What's…" Harry started only to have Neville hold out the box as he lifted the lid. "Oh! Nev. I'm so sorry. What can we do?"

Neville shook his head as he closed the box. "I thought I'd put him under the willow down by the lake. He liked it there." He sniffled taking a shaky breath.

It didn't take long for the others to gather, even a few curious and confused Dwarves and Goblins, to say goodbye to Trever.

~~ **Teachers** ~~ 971

On one of his many trips to London Harry mentioned to Meyrick that he was starting to get to the point in training his charges where the teacher was just barely a step ahead of the student and it wouldn't be long before he would need someone to teach him so that he could stay ahead of the others.

Meyrick thought a minute before saying, "I have a friend you might want to invite to stay with you for a while. He is quite skilled in transmogrification."

Harry grinned and said, "Brilliant, when can you introduce me?" He shrugged. "Susan was our best and has been teaching them that, but they have all already surpassed her."

Meyrick grinned back, "Perhaps tomorrow? If you could come to dinner? Just before sunset? I will meet you here and take you home with me. You can also meet my wife and children."

Dinner proved to be a rather loud affair with not only Meyrick's children but grandchildren, the youngest was five, and several great grandchildren ranging in age from babes in arms to the oldest aged seven.

Harry wound up inviting not only Meyrick's friend, Emorys Prewitt, but also his granddaughter Faith Ollivander. Meyrick was teaching them to Apparate and they were eager to learn more and teach what they could.

Emorys was a middle-aged man of average height. He was a bit shy but well spoken. He demonstrated his skill by proving to be a fox Animagus. Harry was amused that Emorys had little hair as a human, but what little he did have, was the same bright orange red as his fully furred fox form. He would continue as a teacher long after Harry and the others would leave.

Faith was younger just a couple of years older than Harry but very skilled in Arithmancy. She would teach for only a few years before falling in love, marring and moving away. She would however keep in touch with the founders.

Emorys and Faith would be joined several months later by Nebulas the Black who would take over teaching them all Defensive Magic. He would only stay till he knew his students could pass on what he had taught them.

The next year Harry would be surprised to recognize the name if not the image of the Alchemist Paracelsus from his Chocolate Frog Cards. The man showed up out of the blue, asking if there was anyone that would like to learn his craft. Needless to say, he had multiple students, including four of the Travelers, three of the Founders, two Dwarfs and one Goblin.

It was Paracelsus that taught them all how to brew the potion to correct Harry's vision. It was a relief to no longer have to worry about breaking or losing his glasses. Especially as there was no way to replace them in their current time period.

The Dwarven Weapons Master would surprise them all and stay on as would several of Dwarven and Goblin soldiers as the Hogwarts Guard. They would later be joined by some of the students when they finished their studies. And would occasionally have to repel rioting muggles who felt the school and its inhabitants should be destroyed for their use of magic. They would no longer be needed when the final muggle repelling wards were added to the castle in 1063.

They also had several younger people show up to start their training. Some were skilled in one area of magic but severely lacking in others. Some Harry had to take to Ollivander for wands others already had one. All, were frightened and in need of a good meal or two, most having run away from persecution or abuse from their own families.

There was one young girl of about eight that had severe burns from a group of villagers that had tried to burn her at the stake. Only accidental magic had saved her, she had accidentally Apparated herself to the edge of the wards where some of the farmers found her and brought her to the castle for healing. Her name was Cliodne and she would go on from Hogwarts to be a Healer of great renown. She would become famous for having a sea bird Animagus form and it would be said that she had magical birds that sing the sick to sleep and heal them. Her Phoenix would find her while she was recovering from her burns at Hogwarts. Susan was ecstatic to meet one of her Chocolate Frog Hero's.

~~ **Helena ~** ~ Spring 973

Hermione, who had studied the healing books they had extensively, and served as their healer, was shocked when a seventeen-year-old Rowena came to her with a concern that she might be pregnant. It was quickly confirmed but the younger woman refused to name the father even when Hermione carried through on her threat to tell Harry.

Harry surprised them all by simply asking, "Rowena, are you happy about this?"

The young woman smiled as she answered, "Yes, Uncle Harry, I want this baby and have no interest in a husband at this time."

Harry had just laughed as he shouted for the head elf, Bucky, and gave him instructions for the evening meal to be a feast in Rowena's honor.

Hermione had just shaken her head and muttered, "Oh honestly, Harry."

~~ **Art Work ~** ~ Spring 973

Harry raised an eyebrow at the large statue Salazar presented to him before glancing at the others. It was a first attempt while the children were learning stone work from the Dwarf and Goblin stone crafters. Of course, listening to the two stone crafters argue was sometimes more educational than their teaching. Susan believed they were learning just as much, if not more, from each other as they were teaching their supposed students.

Godric mumbled just loud enough for all to hear, "I told him it looked like a wrinkled old monkey."

Helga swatted him on the back of the head as she whispered quite loudly, "Godric! That's rude."

Harry hugged the now embarrassed blond teen as he said, "It's a wonderful effort. I'm sure you will find the perfect place to display it." Even as he said it he remembered that it would end up in the Chamber of Secrets as a nesting place for the basilisk that the sixteen-year-old still hadn't figured out how to hatch.

"It was supposed to be you Father." the boy hissed quietly.

Harry smiled and hissed back, "I quite like it."

~~ **Research ~** ~ Fall 976

"How goes the research Hermione?" Harry asked as he entered her work room.

The woman smiled as she sat back in her chair and stretched. "Well, I still don't know how to send us forward but, there is that." She gestured at a small object on the work table by the window.

Both of Harry's eyebrows shot up almost into his hairline, "Woah, is that what I think it is?"

Hermione shrugged and nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Wicked! But how does that help?" he asked skeptically as he moved to examine the small hourglass.

She frowned. "It doesn't, not really, other than as an exercise in temporal mechanics."

~~ **Poking a Badger ~** ~ Winter 976

Both nineteen-year-old men stepped back into the entry hall before peeking around the door to watch the stout redhead rage and snarl her way around the Great Hall.

One young man nudged the other and whispered, "Find out who she's angry at and why."

The other raised one eyebrow as he shook his head. "Oh no, you do it. You're the one that is supposed to be brave after all."

"Not this time." the first man snorted as he eyed the pacing woman.

"Oh, come on, it's just Helga." was the sneered challenge.

Godric turned to stare at his companion. "Salazar, poking an angry badger with a stick is not bravery, it's stupidity."

Unfortunately, they had drawn Helga's attention and she snorted, "I wasn't aware there was a difference." Although this exchange did serve to lighten her mood.

 **~~ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus** ~~ Summer 978

"Hermione, get everyone to the Great Hall and keep them inside." Harry instructed. "We have a minor problem out by the edge of the lake."

Hermione sighed, "How minor?"

"Uh… Well… Bigger than Norbert." He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "Quite a bit smaller than the one during the First Task." He started toward the door.

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry, what are you doing? You can't go out there."

Harry laughed, "He's asleep, and I don't plan to prove why the school motto is what it is. I just need to make sure no one else does either."

After alerting everyone to the danger outside Hermione stepped out the front door to watch Harry and several other men standing at a distance to the Welsh Green dragon that had decided to nap at the edge of the lake. She was surprised to have Luna and Susan step out beside her.

Susan shook her head as said, "We should probably check that the infirmary is ready."

Luna nodded, "I'll see who wants to help brew some fresh burn salve."

They all just knew that one of those down by the lake was going to do something stupid. Whether it would be one of the men or the dragon was still up for debate.

~~ **Peeves ~** ~ Fall 978

It was only three months after the school had officially opened. "Honestly Harry! You must do something about the pranking. It's getting completely out of hand." Hermione demanded as she seated herself in the Great Hall for lunch. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm going to find out." Her hair was standing out a lot frizzier than normal.

Harry blinked. "Hermione," he spoke slowly and calmly, "I have no idea what you are on about. I haven't pranked anyone for at least a week." The prank war that had raged for the previous month was being waged by Godric and Salazar with Harry only throwing one in occasionally.

She snorted, "Sure you haven't."

Neville flopped down in the chair beside Harry and said. "You really need to stop, Harry." He waved his wand to dry his clothing and hair.

Harry frowned as he said, "Whatever happened, it wasn't me, Nev." He glared around the room at the more than one hundred people that now resided in the castle. Most of them were quite wet or in the process of drying themselves or others. He glanced at the ceiling, that wasn't yet charmed to show the sky, then out the window where it was a beautiful sunny day. "It could have been anyone."

As Luna walked behind Harry and the others to reach her seat she mused airily, "I think we have a poltergeist forming in the Entrance Hall." She too was sopping wet, although she showed no sign of being distressed about it.

Harry stood and walked to the doors only to find it raining in the Entrance Hall. He flicked his wand and the cloud shrunk to an amorphous vaguely bipedal body, the distorted face peering at him and hovering about halfway up the stair to the first floor. Harry could now see two forms huddled together under the small cloud. He strode up the stairs to find a boy of nine years old, that had just started to learn from Salazar, who was trying to comfort and protect a crying not quite five-year-old girl. She was clinging to the boy's tunic.

Harry was a little surprised that the little one did not immediately jump in to his arms as she frequently did when she was frightened.

"Mister Fredrickson?" Harry asked softly, "What happened?"

The boy gestured to where Harry knew there was a tricky step, "I pulled her out, but she was really scared." He looked up and gestured at the now odd shaped cloud hovering over them. "And the rain didn't help."

"No. I wouldn't think it would." Harry said sympathetically.

The boy was staring at the blob like cloud now as it drew closer, he suddenly struck at it shouting, "Go away." Surprisingly he connected sending the thing flying across the hall to disappear through the wall leaving a slightly slimy residue.

Over the next few weeks whenever little Helena would become upset the cloud would appear and Mister Barron Fredrickson was the only one that could make it leave.

Little Helena followed Barron around after that, often refusing to leave his side, even when he had lessons. Salazar thought it amusing and allowed it to continue well after Harry and the others had returned to their own time.

~~ **The Seal** ~~ January 979

Hermione was pacing around the Entry Hall when Harry came in shaking and stomping off the snow. "Alright there Hermione?"

She shrugged. "Yes. No. Maybe... oh, I don't know." She slumped down sitting on the steps. "It's just so frustrating."

"Well, as long as you're sure." Harry said with a grin before sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her. When she rolled her eyes at him he continued, "I have to think it will all work out in the end."

"I know. And I'm trying. I just..." She suddenly stood and walked to the center of the seal on the floor. "Holy cricket... How did I not see this before? It was right in front of us the whole time." She gestured at the floor.

Harry grinned. "Hermione? I'm slow, use small words." He held up one hand with his thumb and forefinger about a half inch apart.

"Oh honestly, Harry." She huffed. "The seal brought us here. It can send us back. We just have to figure out how."

~~ **Pensives** ~~ March 979

Harry growled in frustration as they tried to work out how they would return to the future. "We need to see exactly what everyone was doing just before we were thrown back here."

Susan snorted, "That's easier said than done, Harry."

Harry sighed, "Yeah, I know. It's not like anyone can whip up a pensive in a couple of minutes."

As the discussion continued Luna snapped her fingers and asked the elf that answered to bring her one of the big wooden serving bowls. She spent twenty minutes inking runes around the rim before handing it to Harry saying, "Here you go Harry. It won't hold a lot but should work temporarily, at least till I can get the Dwarves to make one out of stone.

The one she would design would be placed in the Administrative Office in a special cupboard and would still be there centuries later when Harry would look into what he assumed was Albus Dumbledore's Pensieve.

~~ **Hogwarts: A History ~** ~ April 979

Rowena sat in her quarters at her desk, quill held loosely in her hand and a nearly finished manuscript in front of her. She stared at her visitor without comprehension as she whispered, "But Hermione..."

The older woman sighed saying, "I know."

"But He's..."

"I know."

"I don't understand."

"I know."

"If it wasn't for..."

"I know."

"But..."

"I know." Hermione held her hand up to forestall any further objections. "Rowena, I know. When I first read _Hogwarts: A History_ there was no mention of Lord Hogwarts. You will just have to rewrite it and leave him out. In fact, it would be best if you didn't mention any of us. You, Helga, Godric and Salazar are the Founders as far as the future is concerned."

"But..." Rowena tried again.

Hermione shook her head and sighed as she once again said, "I know."

~~ **The Sorting Hat** ~~ May 979

"Oh honestly, Luna, where did you get that?" Hermione asked with wide eyes when the blond and Harry returned from their final trip to London. It would be the founders job to see to their student's wands, which was the only thing the school or the nearby town did not produce.

They were preparing to return to their own time and Harry wanted to make sure that there would be no problems. He had made sure that the founders had access to the Hogwarts Discretionary vault. He also wanted to make sure the Goblins had instructions for the long-term investments on his personal vault, number one. He fully intended to claim it on his return to the future, but also wanted to make sure that the other Travelers had access in case something happened to him.

Luna smiled dreamily. "I just couldn't resist when I saw it in the shop." Harry chuckled at the reactions of Hermione and the others. Greg and Neville just exchanged looks and grinned.

"You do know what that is? Don't you?" Susan asked with a dubious look.

Salazar looked at Godric and they said in unison, "Ugliest hat ever?" Rowena had an odd look and nodded in halfhearted agreement.

Helga just looked curious as she believed Luna never did anything without a reason. Even if that reason might currently be completely incomprehensible to others.

Harry smirked as Luna sat the hat in the middle if the floor of the Entry Hall, right in the center of the seal and with a grin she chirped, "It's a thinking cap." She then began tapping the hat with her wand and mumbling spells, most of which none of them recognized. Harry knew that whatever she was doing it was going to connect the hat to the school and would channel a little bit of power from everyone who wore it no matter how briefly to not only the wards but to the core of the building. This would account for the castles sentience in the future.

Three days later Luna insisted that each of the founders wear the hat for at least an hour as they thought about their ideal student and what they wanted for the school's future.

She talked Neville, Greg and Susan into wearing it for a similar amount of time as well. Hermione had the hat on for no more than fifteen minutes before deciding she had no more time for Luna's foolishness.

Harry just grinned and wore the ugly thing for most of the remaining week before they left for the future. He only took it off to sleep and when Luna wanted to add more spells or wear it herself. No one would realize, but she would also embroider tiny runes inside the brim and soak it in several alchemical potions.

Helga was the least resistant of the founders to wearing the hat and it was left in her custody with Luna insisting, "Everyone who comes to learn here should have it on for at least a brief time. Even if it's just a few seconds."

Helga chuckled and asked, "What is the real reason for all of this, Luna?"

Luna just smiled mysteriously and said, "You will figure it out when the time comes."

During that last week before they were to leave Harry made sure to spend time with each of the founders as well as most of the others in the castle saying good-bye. He was sure that the other travelers were doing the same. He knew all of them, those staying as well as those that were leaving, would grieve the loss of people they all considered family and close friends.

 **~~ Coming Home ~~**

Within seconds of the light clearing both Neville and Greg each had sword and wand drawn, ready to rain death and destruction in any direction as they stood to either side of Harry and the girls.

"Potter! You... Erk!" Was all Snape got out before Greg's sword was at his throat as the man barreled into the fray. He was moving fast enough that it was surprising that he was able stop himself from being impaled. All Snape could do was stare down the length of the long sword at the huge golden haired and bearded Viking of a man.

Greg tilted his head before saying into the sudden silence, "Perhaps, Professor Snape, you should gather proper information before you assign blame." Greg's eyes never left the man he considered the second most dangerous in the school. Of course, he was leaving Dumbledore to Harry and Neville.

Susan and Luna had the fight between Ron and Draco broken up and Hermione had performed healing spells on both before the Headmaster stepped out of the Great Hall.

"Ah, Headmaster, so good to see you again." Harry said with an easy smile.

"What, may I ask, is going on out here?" the old man asked as he looked around then at the man that was both familiar and not. His eyes had flicked briefly to where Snape was being held at sword point and back to the man that seemed to be at the center of the disturbance.

Ron's voice interrupted, "Bloody hell, Hermione?! What...? How...?"

Dumbledore looked at the stunningly beautiful woman with long curly brown hair. She, like the other two women, one a petite blond, the other a rather curvaceous redhead, who were both equally beautiful in their own ways, was wearing a long form-fitting though flowing gown, a circlet with a large sapphire held her hair and she had a long dagger and wand holstered on a bejeweled filigreed belt.

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed, "Oh honestly, Ron."

Dumbledore turned back looking closer at the man in front of him. He saw a man of about thirty, clean shaven with dark hair and bright green eyes. He was broad shouldered and of average height, unlike the two near-giant blond men flanking him. He was wearing leather trousers, a tunic and doublet with the Hogwarts crest on the left breast. He was not holding either the sword or the wand that hung at his hip, but he certainly looked as though he could wield them as well as his apparent subordinates who were wearing leather armor.

Snape sneered, "Potter."

Harry's eyes cut away from Dumbledore for a fraction of a second and he smirked as he acknowledged, "Snape." in a rather indifferent tone. He then turned to bow gallantly. "Professor McGonagall, a true pleasure to see you again." he said with a smile for the woman.

The Professor raised an eyebrow as she smiled slightly and nodded in acknowledge of the greeting before saying, "Mister Potter, an explanation, if you please?"

Harry chuckled, "We," he waved his hand indicating himself and the other time travelers, "experienced a slight temporal dislocation." Hermione snorted, and Neville chuckled at the massive understatement. The others just grinned. Harry continued, "We will need to check that we didn't skew the time line too much." He shrugged. "Although, everything seems as I remember it." His eyes flicked to Snape again. "I believe you can let him go now, Greg." He said before turning back to Dumbledore and glancing at his blackened hand. "Hermione, the Headmaster will need his hand attended to. Susan, please see Mister Malfoy and Miss Fawcett about compensating them for the loss of their trunks." Those addressed nodded.

At this point, Peeves slid down the banister to land in front of Harry. He stretched up to look into Harry's face as Harry just raised one eyebrow at the Poltergeist who grinned back, bowed deeply and respectfully before sinking through the floor. He returned quickly with the Bloody Baron and the Gray Lady. He was saying, "Peevesy wouldn't lie about this."

Harry nodded and greeted them, "Helena, Mister Fredrickson."

Barron bowed to Harry and in a voice like a rusty saw said, "Welcome home, M'lord."

Draco shouted, "Oh you have got to be fucking kid...!" He was suddenly gagging and spitting soap suds out of his mouth as Luna replaced her wand in its holster.

"That will be ten points from Slytherin for conduct unbecoming, Mister Malfoy." She looked at the glob of foamy spittle next to her shoe. "And you will clean up the mess before you upset Mister Filch."

Draco snarled, "I wouldn't have made a mess if you hadn't tried to kill me with that f..." Her wand was suddenly almost touching his lips. His eyes were almost crossed looking at the wand as he finished a bit more politely, "Foul soap spell."

Snape sneered, "I would appreciate it, if you cease your attempts to murder my students. Whoever you are."

Luna smiled sweetly at the Potions Master as she said, "I would so like to say how nice it is to see you again Professor Snape, but I try very hard to never lie." She then turned away and ignored the irate man.

Greg chuckled, "Believe me Snape, if Luna wanted Malfoy dead, he would be, and she wouldn't use a mouth washing spell to do it."

The carriages arrived then and there was total chaos for a short while. Hedgwig, still as beautiful and graceful as ever, chose that moment to take flight from her perch on the stack of trunks that the travelers had brought back with them. She circled Harry once before swooping over the heads of the students and out the now open front doors.

When the students were gone the teachers and the time travelers gathered in the Great Hall where the travelers told the abridged version of their adventures in the past.

~~ **Dear Hogwarts** ~~

Harry absentmindedly headed to his quarters in what in the past had been called the family tower only to realize that he was in a part of the castle that didn't seem to have been occupied for a very long time. He slowed as he noticed the wards welcoming him. He smiled and resumed his normal pace as he recognized the founders touch to those wards. He reached the door to his quarters and whispered the last password he had used. He was both surprised and not that the door clicked open.

The rooms were just as he left them except the book, a huge tome really, that sat in the center of his desk. _Dear Hogwarts: The True History_. When he flipped through the book he had to laugh as there were a lot of different handwriting samples. He recognized Rowena, Helga, Godric and Salazar's writing immediately. The book started with Rowena's original _Hogwarts: A History_ manuscript, then what appeared to be the other's journals arranged by date some of these entries seemed to be conversations between the founders. Then there were what appeared to be all the Heads Hogwarts had ever had. Many, it seemed, had used the book as a diary or journal with entries starting with 'Dear Hogwarts'. As he glanced at the last page, more writing started appearing with the flowing green script that Harry recognized as Dumbledore's handwriting. He had to smile as he watched the man detailed the meeting they had just come from.

Harry flipped back to the front and started skimming through the most interesting book he had or would ever read. He had to smile at some of the entries as he read them. Others made him want to cry.

~~ 00 ~~

18 February, 981

Dear Hogwarts,

Salazar and I have created this book with a bit of help from Godric and Helga, that you may know the true History of what you created. The Master Book has just been placed in your quarters and will not be moved from there until you move it. It should be quite weighty by then.

We have made four other books one for each of us. What we write in our own journals will also appear here for you to read. We have all decided that we will use these as letters to you, however as Hermione insisted, there will be no reference to you as other than 'Hogwarts'. We all wish you could have stayed with us but understand your need to return.

I am including, in the Master Book only, my original manuscript of _Hogwarts: A History_.

We miss you,

Rowena

~~ 00 ~~

Uncle Harry,

Mother says you can read what is writed here. When are you comming back? I am learning things I have to tell you all about. Please come home soon. Barron and I miss you.

Helena

~~ 00 ~~

22 February, 981

Dear Hogwarts,

Helena doesn't understand that you will not be back. And I did not realize she would try to write to you. I will ensure that should she wish to do so again she will use the proper address.

Rowena

~~ 00 ~~

17, May 981

Father,

I know that the others address their entries in this book to you as 'Hogwarts', but I feel that is just to impersonal. It is not like they can read these now as I will no longer write here in English. Not since Godric started cheating and reading everyone else's entries. Rowena has hexed him, and we will be raising wards that only you can change.

We all miss you terribly.

Salazar

~~ 00 ~~

24, May 981

Father

I've done it. I have hatched a Basilisk. It required using an Imperious Curse though. And yes, Father, I know how you feel about that curse, but it was just on the toad. I don't think I would ever feel comfortable using it an intelligent being, so don't fear that I am going dark. Because even on the toad it made me feel a bit dirty.

She wasn't much bigger than the vipers in the woods when she hatched but she should grow quickly. Did you know that Parseltongues are immune to the basilisk's gaze, Father?

I have named her Shara and set her to guard the school. She is in a special chamber under the school where only another Parselmouth can get to her. She is also very smart and knows not hurt anyone that isn't causing harm to the school.

I don't know how long she will live but I request you check on her.

Missing you always,

Salazar

~~ 00 ~~

11, September 1000

Dear Hogwarts,

Helena and Barron returned today. However, they are no longer alive and with their return the poltergeist that has plagued us these last twenty-two years has solidified and taken the name Peeves. He has turned to pranks and rude jokes.

With Love,

Rowena

~~ 00 ~~

3, August 1015

Father,

She called to me saying, "Salazar, wait." when she caught up to me as I stomped across the Entrance Hall. Godric and Rowena just don't understand. I suspect that I was a bit overly dramatic in my statements to them as I stormed from the Great Hall.

I stopped and glared at her before saying, "I'm not staying." I simply can't stay any longer, Father. I tried, but I need to see more of the world. To meet new people and learn new things. To continue to grow instead of stagnating in one place.

Chuckling she shook her head. "Oh honestly, Salazar. I know that." she said as she stepped closer and wrapped me in her arms, hugging me tight enough to make me think my ribs might break. You know how she is, Father. I patted her on the shoulder and eventually had to gasp out that I needed air.

She released me and grinned up at me before becoming stern, it's not, as you know, a look she does all that well. "Now, you'll write to me. Let me know how you're doing?" I had to give her a dubious look and she continued, "Don't you make me come looking for you, Salazar. You won't like it." She actually shook her finger at me, Father.

I almost smiled but turned it into a smirk as I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "As you wish." After all, no one can stay angry with Helga Hufflepuff for long, least of all me.

Missing you always,

Salazar

~~ 00 ~~

3, August 1015

Dear Hogwarts,

Salazar is an ass. He stormed from the castle today. Left that monster down in his secret chamber which we were quarrelling about, again. I don't think he had any business hatching that abomination in the first place and we have come near to blows about it several times. He said that one day his heirs would come and free the beast. I hope that does not come to pass but He has been right in his predictions before and I fear for the future.

Godric

~~ 00 ~~

23, June 1016

Dear Hogwarts,

"Helga, I think I've got it." Rowena said as she entered the round office we have designated as the Administrative Office for the school. I don't know why I let the others talk me in to taking over that duty.

I had to ask, "What's that my friend?" I'm sure my eyes twinkled with mirth as we all know that Rowena is quite prone to invention and could have come up with almost anything.

Rowena laughed at me as she said, "The answer to how to know who should attend Hogwarts." She then lay a slim leather-bound book on my desk.

I opened it to find a list of names with descriptions and locations, all arranged by date of birth. She continued, "It's charmed, it has current students and any that should join us in the coming years. Pages will be added with more births and those pages will turn grey when they start school and be automatically be vanished when they finish their studies."

I couldn't help thinking of that long-ago discussion and saying to Rowena, "Luna once mentioned a _Book of Names_."

With much love, Helga

~~ 00 ~~

26 March 1100

We lost Godric today.

~~ 00 ~~

14 September 1108

Grandfather,

At least I assume that is what I should call you. My Master said that I could call him Grandfather and said that his Father would be able to read what is written here. I am just turned ten and was starting my training, so you will forgive me if I don't understand how you do that. You would have to be terribly old. Mother didn't believe me since she can't read this. Says it just looks like squiggles.

Grandfather left this book to me when he died. Oh, I hope I'm not the one to tell you that he's passed.

I wish that you could write back but understand from my reading here that at one time someone could, but you can't.

~~ 00 ~~

15, February 1009

Dear Hogwarts,

It has been many years since I was given a most unusual hat. With just Rowena and I to run the school we were in my quarters discussing how go about the sorting of the students when the now battered old thing spoke up and shouted, "I am a thinking cap."

Scared us both half to death. But we now know the purpose of all the spells that were placed on the thing.

With much love, Helga

~~ 00 ~~

14, August 1111

Dear Hogwarts,

The fever that has near decimated the student body has taken Rowena. I will miss her so.

In sorrow, Helga

~~ 00 ~~

24, December 1156

Dear Hogwarts,

I am leaving my book, as well as Rowena's and Godric's, in my quarters which will seal on my death. I have added to the enchantments on mine and attached it to the Administrators Office. It will appear and compel the administrator to record important events. It will also compel truthfulness in their writing.

I do not know what has become of Salazar's book as he stopped writing to me over fifty years ago, and I was not able to find where he had gone. I did threaten long ago to looked for him, but it was to no avail.

I tried to stop the rumors of him going dark, as there was no indication of such in his writings to me. But you know rumors, trying to recall one is like trying to catch the wind with naught but your hand.

I haven't much more time on this earth and I am ready to go. I will be happy to be with my friends again. My only regret is that we must wait such a very long time before we can see you and the others again. And that is not an invitation to hurry along. I will be most put out with you if you are younger than I when we meet again.

With much love, Helga

~~ 00 ~~

1, January 1157

Dear Hogwarts,

That is how I was instructed to write these entries. I am Harcourt Potter and I am now Head Administrator of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do not want this job but have been pressed into it by my peers. I do not know how we will continue now that Helga is gone, but we must.

H. Potter

Hermione found Harry still reading several hours later. After glaring at the page, she asked, "Harry, what on earth is that?

He chuckled and let out a string of hisses. She glared back at the incomprehensible squiggles and huffed, "English, Harry, the only part of that I got was 'Salazar'."

Harry cleared his throat and started over, "Rowena and Salazar put their heads together after we left and created this." He gestured at the book. "They enchanted four books that when written in automatically transfer a copy to this, the Master Book. Each of the founders had one and I think they could talk to each other with them as well because some of the entries answer questions in others. Helga's is attached to the Administration Office and will appear and compel the current Headmaster to write out significant events when they happen. I've only skimmed though the first few hundred years or so.

Salazar started writing in Parselscript early on though because the others kept sneaking in here to read what the everyone writing." He chuckled, "Rowena eventually had to hex Godric to get him to agree to ward off this portion of the tower till we returned." He tapped the book, "Rowena explains that they used our specific signatures in the warding, so only the six of us will be able to enter, and I think it will most likely take all of us to change the wards."

He gestured the page he was reading when she had come in. "I'm not sure who this is but he, or she, is a Parseltongue and a student of Salazar's after he left the school, he's using it as a spell journal.

Hermione was now staring at the book with undisguised hunger.

There was a knock at the door and Harry waved his hand to let the others in as they would need to know about this as well.

They also needed to discuss Voldemort and how they would deal with him now that they were back.

 **The End**

AN: I know that there is a great deal more that could be written, but I do not think it will be by me. Should you wish to take up where I've left off, let me know as I want to read whatever you might come up with. Thank you for reading. Please make my day and review.


End file.
